theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2003
2003 was the year that Big Idea celebrated its tenth anniversary. Word Entertainment/Chordant * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 15, 2003) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 15, 2003) * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 15, 2003) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 15, 2003) * The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown (February 15, 2003) * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (February 15, 2003) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (February 15, 2003) * VeggieTales Live! On Stage (February 15, 2003) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 4, 2003; home video release) * Very Silly Songs! (May 20, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 20, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 20, 2003) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (May 20, 2003) (Ep. 18) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Wise Guys (May 20, 2003) (Ep. 18) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (May 30, 2003) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (May 30, 2003) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (May 30, 2003) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures: The Good, the Bad and the Eggly (July 10, 2003) (Ep. 45) * Very Silly Songs 4: More Silly Songs from the Crisper (July 12, 2003) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (July 22, 2003) (Ep. 6) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (August 5, 2003) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 5, 2003) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (August 5, 2003) * Esther... the Girl Who Became Queen (August 5, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) (Ep. 19) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Hogs and Kisses (August 5, 2003) (Ep. 19) * Happy 10 Years VeggieTales! (August 5, 2003) * Silly Songs! Triple Feature (August 12, 2003) * 10th Anniversary Edition: And now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry The Complete Collection (August 19, 2003) * EVEN More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (December 2, 2003) Warner Home Video * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (January 7, 2003) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Killowatt (January 7, 2003) * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 15, 2003) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 15, 2003) * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 15, 2003) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 15, 2003) * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (February 15, 2003) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (February 15, 2003) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 4, 2003) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (March 4, 2003) * Very Silly Songs! (May 20, 2003) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (May 20, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 20, 2003) * Princess and the Popstar (May 20, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 20, 2003) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (May 20, 2003) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (May 20, 2003) * God Made You Special (May 20, 2003) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (May 30, 2003) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (May 30, 2003) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (May 30, 2003) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 30, 2003) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (May 30, 2003) * Sumo of the Opera (May 30, 2003) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue! (July 1, 2003) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie! (July 1, 2003) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (July 1, 2003) * LarryBoy: The YodelNapper (July 10, 2003) * LarryBoy: The Good, Bad and the Eggly (July 10, 2003) * Very Silly Songs 4: More Silly Songs from the Crisper (July 12, 2003) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (August 5, 2003) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (August 5, 2003) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 5, 2003) * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (August 5, 2003) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (August 5, 2003) * Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (August 5, 2003) * Esther....The Girl Who Became Queen (August 5, 2003) * Lord of the Beans (August 5, 2003) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer (August 5, 2003) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (August 5, 2003) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (August 5, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) * Moe and the Big Exit (August 5, 2003) Sony Wonder * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 5, 2003) * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 5, 2003) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 5, 2003) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 5, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 21, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 21, 2003) * Esther....The Girl Who Became Queen (August 6, 2003) PC Games * Creativity City (March 4, 2003) * Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes (September 30, 2003) Soundtrack * O Veggie Where Art Thou (March 25, 2003) * On the Road with Bob and Larry (March 25, 2003) * Have We Got a Show for You! (June 10, 2003) Other *The Ballad Of Little Joe Teaser (February 15, 2003) *Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer (July 1, 2003) *The Toy That Saved Christmas Trailer (July 1, 2003) *An Easter Carol Sneak Peek (August 5, 2003) *A Snoodle's Tale Teaser #1 (August 5, 2003) Category:Years Category:2003